It has recently become increasingly common to secure a controllable sealing element, also referred to as a controllable shutter, or shutter assembly, to a fresh air passage structure in the front section of the body through which the engine is supplied with cooling and/or combustion air, making it possible to modulate the throughput of the fresh air passage structure. For example, by keeping down the throughput of air at a low engine temperature, the engine can be brought to a stationary operating temperature more quickly. This shortens the low engine temperature phase immediately after starting the engine, thus economizing on fuel and improving exhaust gas quality. Since such a sealing element must be mounted way out in front on the body, in front of the engine and in front of a radiator block upstream from the engine, it is most often already affected by deformation even given a slight collision.
Therefore, at least one object of the present invention is to provide a front section for a motor vehicle body that effectively protects pedestrians despite the presence of a sealing element that modulates the fresh air passage. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.